


Evil reflection

by Namgangs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AO3 doesn't count Thai words, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Maybe Thor/Loki
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs





	1. Chapter 1

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

ข้าไม่รู้ว่าทำไม หากแต่ในห้องขังที่เขาโยนข้าลงมาหลังจากทรมานข้าด้วยวิธีที่ข้าไม่เคยคิดว่า แอสการ์ดยอมรับนั้น มีกระจกอยู่บานหนึ่ง...  
กระจกเก่าๆ ขุ่นมัว และฉายภาพสะท้อนที่บิดเบี้ยว  
ไม่รู้ทำไมในห้องขังที่มืดมิดยิ่งกว่ารูหนอน ถึงมีเพียงแค่ตรงนั้นที่มีแสงสลัว  
  
เมื่อแรกข้าหันหลังให้มัน หลบอยู่ในเงามืด  
  
รังเกียจที่จะเห็นเงาสะท้อนที่บิดเบี้ยวของตัวเอง  
รังเกียจที่เห็น --ราชาที่ชอบธรรมแห่งแอสการ์ด สภาพเป็นเยี่ยงนั้น  
รังเกียจความจริงว่า บัดนี้ข้าไม่ต่างอะไรจากหนูโสโครก ใกล้ตาย  
รังเกียจที่แผลตามตัวข้าไม่สามารถเยียวยาได้เอง มีแต่จะเน่าลงเรื่อยๆราวกับข้าเป็นเพียงมนุษย์  
  
ข้าขยะแขยงทุกส่วนของร่างกายข้าที่สะท้อนออกมาจากกระจกบานนั้น ทั้งโสโครก อ่อนแอ น่าสมเพช และบิดเบี้ยวนัก  
  
แต่นานวันเข้า  
  
ในความเงียบงัน ความเจ็บปวด หิวโหย ทุกข์ทรมาน  
ในตอนที่ข้าตระหนักว่า ข้ากำลังจะเสียสติ  
  
กระจกนั้นเป็นเพียงสิ่งเดียวที่ยึดเหนี่ยวจิตใจของข้า  
  
ทุกครั้งที่ข้าตื่น ทุกคราก่อนที่ข้าจะหลับตานอน  
ข้าพูดกับเงาสะท้อนของข้า ข้าพร่ำบอกมันว่าข้าคือราชาแห่งแอสการ์ด  
ท่องชื่อของทุกคนที่ข้ารู้จัก ยาวนับสิบๆชื่อ  
มองริมฝีปากในเงาสะท้อนที่บิดเบี้ยว  
  
แต่ข้าลืมเลือนไปแล้วว่าชื่อเหล่านั้นมีอะไรบ้าง  
  
  
มันช่างห่างไกล...  
ราวกับข้าไม่เคยอยู่ในที่ที่มีท้องฟ้าและดวงตะวัน  
ราวกับข้าอยู่ในคุกเหม็นเน่าเปียกชื้นมืดมิดแห่งนี้มาทั้งชีวิต  
  
ข้ามองกระจก และข้าไม่รู้จักตัวเองอีกต่อไป ข้าลืมเลือนว่าข้าคือใคร  
จริงๆ..ข้าลืมทุกอย่าง ลืมรสชาติของอาหารที่ผ่านปาก  
ลืมวิธีหัวเราะ ลืมวิธีที่จะใช้พลัง ลืมว่าแอสการ์ดหน้าตาเป็นเยี่ยงไร ลืมว่าสิ่งใดกันคือราชา  
  
เหลือเพียงนามเดียว  นามของคนผู้เดียวที่ยังติดอยู่ที่ปากข้า  
  
  
_'ธอร์'_  
  
และเมื่อข้าหลับตาลงยามเอ่ยนามนั้น  
เมื่อก่อนเคยเป็นหน้าคนๆหนึ่ง --เป็นร่างคนๆหนึ่ง  
  
แต่เดี๋ยวนี้  
ข้าจำได้แต่นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าคู่นั้น...  
  
คู่ที่ช่างงดงาม -- _เจิดจ้า_

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

เสียงของฝนกระทบพื้นดังขึ้นเหนือหัว  
  
ข้าชอบยามฝนตก  
เสียงของฝนกระทบพื้น ขับไล่ความเงียบงัน  
  
ทำให้ข้ารู้ว่าข้ายังมีชีวิตอยู่..ทำให้ข้ารู้ว่า ที่นี่--ที่ที่ข้าอยู่ ไม่ใช่โลก  
โลกคือด้านบนนั่นต่างหาก  
โลกที่มีเสียงของสรรพสิ่ง มีแสงสว่าง  
  
ข้าลืมตาอย่างเกียจคร้าน  
  
เดี๋ยวนี้ข้าลืมไปแล้วว่าโลกด้านบนนั่น ข้าเคยเรียกมันว่าอะไร  
ชื่อของมันติดที่ริมฝีปาก..แต่กลับนึกไม่ออก  
  
ข้าขดตัว คลานอย่างยากลำบาก ไร้เรี่ยวแรง แผลทุกแผลเจ็บช้ำยามขยับ  
ข้ายื่นมือที่ผอมแห้งของตัวแตะบานกระจกที่เย็นเฉียบ  
  
ข้าผงกหัวตัวเองขึ้นมองเงาสะท้อนของตัวข้า  
  
รุ่งริ่ง--ผมยาวปรกหน้าปรกตา สกปรก เหมือนซากตุ๊กตาที่ถูกทิ้ง  
ทอดยาวถูกทับถมด้วยกองฟางเน่าๆ  
  
  
ข้า อยากจะพยุงตัวขึ้น นั่งพิงบานกระจกที่เย็นเฉียบ หวังว่าความเย็นเฉียบของกระจกจะบรรเทาความเจ็บปวดบนร่างกาย   
หากแต่ เรี่ยวแรงนั้น..ความขี้เกียจ..ท้อแท้..สิ้นหวัง..ข้าถอนมือจากกระจก ขดตรงในกองฟางเน่าๆแทน  
  
เดี๋ยวนี้อย่าว่าแต่จะขยับเลย แม้แต่ลืมตา ข้ายังต้องเคี่ยวเข็ญ ฝืนบังคับตัวเอง  
  
ข้าขยับริมฝีปาก  
พยายามจะเอ่ยคำว่า _'ธอร์'_  
  
ครั้งแรกมันไม่มีเสียงออกมา แค่ปากขยับ  
  
  
ไม่ว่าด้วยเหตุใด..  
ข้าพยายามอีกครั้ง ราวกับว่าหากไม่สามารถเอ่ยนามนั้นตอนนี้ ข้าจะสูญเสียนามนั้นตลอดไป  
  
อะไรคือ _'ธอร์'_ ข้าเองก็ลืมเลือนไปแล้ว  
  
แต่..แต่ว่า  
บางอย่างในตัวข้าร่ำร้อง ร่ำร้องให้ข้า 'ต้อง' จดจำนามนั้นให้ได้  
  
_"ธอร์"_  
  
ในที่สุดเสียงแหบแห้งก็ถูกเค้นออกมาจากคอของข้า  
ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะเสียงของข้า..หรือเป็นที่นามนั้น  
  
  
ข้าไม่ได้รู้สึกว่า..มันเป็นคำที่ข้าคุ้นเคยอีกต่อไป..  
...  
..  
.  
  
และบางอย่างที่ข้าลืมเลือนไปแล้ว..ข้ากลับจำขึ้นมาได้อย่างไม่มีคำอธิบายใด  
  
**'การร้องไห้'**  
  
น้ำตาอุ่นๆไหลออกจากนัยน์ตาของข้า และมันไม่แปลกเลย มันคุ้นเคยราวกับข้าร้องไห้มาทั้งชีวิต  
และนั่นกลับทำให้ข้าแสยะยิ้มหยันออกมา ราวกับจิตใต้สำนึกกำลังบอกว่า มันสมเพชข้า

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

ข้านอนนิ่งๆ ตาลืมกว้างมองไปยังเพดาน แม้สิ่งเดียวที่เห็นได้คือความมืดก็ตาม  
  
บางอย่างทำให้ข้าอารมณ์ดี  
ข้าขยับปาก ร้องเพลง--ที่ไม่เป็นเพลง เนื้อร้องมิใช่ภาษาใดทั้งสิ้น  
  
ข้ายังคงจำคำว่า _'ธอร์'_ ได้อยู่  
  
บางครั้งข้าก็เพิ่มมันลงไปในเนื้อร้องของเพลงที่ข้าร้อง  
  
  
และทุกครั้งที่กระทำเช่นนั้นจิตใต้สำนึกก็บังคับให้ข้ายิ้มหยันตัวเอง  
  
  
จะว่าไปพักนี้ข้าเริ่มรู้สึกตัวเองใกล้เสียสติเต็มที  
  
  
ข้า เคยแม้กะทั่งฝันไปว่า ภาพสะท้อนอันบิดเบี้ยวของข้าในกระจกนั้น ออกมาจากกระจก ถือมีด และจ้วงแทงข้าไม่ยั้ง ควักไส้ของข้าออกมา   
ร่างสะท้อนนั้นหัวเราะ กรีดร้อง หัวเราะและกรีดร้องแบบที่ข้าลืมวิธีไปแล้วออกมา  
  
มันควรเป็นฝันร้าย  แต่..ข้าตื่น และข้าเสียดายที่มันเป็นเพียงแค่ความฝัน  
  
บางทีนั่นอาจเป็นคำจำกัดความของ **'เสียสติ'**  
  
  
_ตึก...ตึก...ตึก...ตึก_  
  
  
เสียงแปลกหูบางอย่างดังเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ  
ข้าหุบปาก พยายามยันตัวขึ้น และเงี่ยหูฟังเสียงนั้น จำแนกว่ามันคืออะไร  
  
_..ตึก..ตึก..ตึก..ตึก.._  
  
ข้าขมวดคิ้วจนหัวหมุนติ้ว ปวดขมับราวกับมันไม่อยากให้ข้าคิด  
  
_..ดึก..ตึก..ตึก_  
  
_..ตึก..ตึก_  
  
_ตึก_  
_..._  
_.._  
_._  
  
  
เสียงหยุดลง นานเสียจนข้าควรจะคิดว่ามันเป็นเพียงแค่เสียงของอะไรสักอย่างที่ไม่เกี่ยวกับข้า  
หากแต่บางอย่างทำให้ข้ามั่นใจว่ามันจะไม่จบเพียงเท่านั้น  
  
  
ฉับพลัน เสียงโลหะเสียดสีพื้นดังมาก่อน หลังจากนั้น แสงสว่าง..สว่างจนเจิดจ้าก็โจมตีเข้ามา  
  
  
ข้าหันไป หรี่ตาจนเล็กหยี หันไปยังจุดที่แสงสว่างเข้ามา

 **..ประตูถูกเปิดออก..**  
  
  
ข้ากระพริบตาถี่ๆ ข้าไม่เห็นสิ่งใดนอกจากแสงสว่าง  
ในใจนั้นสบถด่าเร่งให้ข้าลุกขึ้นและวิ่งหนีออกไป วิ่งไปหาแสงสว่าง หนีไปจากโลกมืดมิดแห่งนี้  
  
ใจข้ากู้ก้องคำว่า _อิสรภาพ_ ดังเสียยิ่งกว่าเสียงใด  
  
  
หากแต่ สิ่งที่ข้าทำได้คือ รอคอยว่าแสงสว่างนั้นมาพร้อมกับอะไร  
ไม่สามารถวิ่งหนี ไม่มีเรี่ยวแรงจะขัดขืน มีเพียง อะไรจะเกิดก็ต้องเกิด  
  
  
บางอย่างเดินใกล้ข้าเข้ามา สิ่งนั้นบังแสงสว่าง ข้าจึงมองเห็น  
  
_..นางฟ้า?.._  
  
  
ข้ายิ้มหยันราวกับจตใต้สำนึกคิดว่านั่นมันเป็นเรื่องตลกที่สุดที่ข้าจะคิดออกมาได้  
  
  
**"โลกิ"** น้ำเสียงของนางคุ้นหู..สั่นเครือ เต็มไปด้วยความเศร้า ไม่ว่ามันคือเสียงของใคร มันทำให้ข้ารู้สึกเศร้าตามไปด้วย  
  
นางคุกเข่าลงข้างๆข้า ประคองศีรษะของข้าขึ้นบนตักของนาง  
  
ตอนนี้ข้าเห็นนางชัดเจนแล้ว  
  
นางเป็นผู้หญิง มีอายุ ผมหยักศกค่อนไปทางหยิกสีทอง ใบหน้าของนางเหมือนกำลังจะร้องไห้ --ไม่นางกำลังร้องไห้  
  
  
_"อย่าร้อง"_ ข้าเอ่ยเสียงแหบแห้งออกไป ไม่เข้าใจตัวเองว่าเหตุใดจึงเอ่ยไปเยี่ยงนั้น   
ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมความเศร้าของนางทำให้ข้าเศร้าไปด้วย...และ ลึกลึกแล้ว...ข้าไม่เข้าใจตัวเอง แต่มันมีความสะใจอยู่ด้วยที่คนตรงหน้าดูเจ็บปวด  
  
  
**"โลกิ"** นางเอ่ยอีกครั้งน้ำเสียงครั้งนี้สั่นเครือยิ่งกว่าครั้งแรก ตอนนี้นางสะอื้น ตัวสั่นสะท้าน  
  
  
_"ท่านคือใคร?"_ ข้าถามอย่างไม่เข้าใจใจ ..ทำไมนางถึงร้องไห้..ทำไมนางถึงต้องเศร้า..  
  
นางเบิกตากว้างมองข้าราวกับไม่อยากเชื่อคำถามนั้น ก่อนนางจะพยักหน้าคล้ายตัดสินใจกับตัวเอง นางปาดน้ำตาออกแล้วพยายามยิ้ม  
  
**"ฟริกกา.."** นางเอ่ย สัมผัสของนางช่างอ่อนโยน วิธีที่นางลูบใบหน้าของข้านั้น ราวกับนางรักและหวงแหนข้านัก  
  
นางยิ้มให้ข้า **"ข้าฟริกกา แม่ของเจ้า..โลกิ"**  
  
_"โลกิ?"_ ข้าสับสน  
  
คำถามของข้าเหมือนจะทำให้ฟริกการ้องไห้อีกครั้ง นางคว้าข้าไปกอดแน่น ลูบผมและหลังของข้าราวกับข้าเป็นลูกเล็กๆของนาง  
  
ข้าทำอะไรไม่ถูก ได้แต่อยู่เฉยๆ จนนางผละออก และประคองใบหน้าข้าอย่างนุ่มนวลแล้วเอ่ยกับข้า   
**"ใช่แล้ว..เจ้าคือโลกิลูกของแม่ โลกิบุตรแห่งฟริกกา เจ้าชายแห่งแอสการ์ด ไม่ว่าใครจะพูดอะไรก็ตาม เข้าใจหรือไม่?"**  
  
ในเสียงอ่อนโยนนั้น ข้าสัมผัสได้ถึงความขมขื่นและโทสะที่นางซ่อนไว้ ข้าได้แต่พยักหน้าทั้งๆที่ไม่เข้าใจอะไรสักอย่าง  
  
**"เจ้าเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง ลูกแม่"** ฟริกกาเอ่ยถาม นางมองแต่ใบหน้าของข้า ราวกับกลัวที่จะมองร่างกายที่ไม่สู้ดีของข้า  
  
_"ดีแล้ว.."_ ข้าเอ่ยและขดตัวเข้าใกล้ฟริกกา _"ข้ามีท่าน..ไม่เป็นไรแล้ว"_  
  
  
คำพูดของข้าทำให้นางร้องไห้จริงๆอีกครั้ง  
  
**"ธอร์.."** นางเอ่ย  
  
_"ธอร์.."_ ข้าเอ่ยนามเดียวที่ข้าจำได้ในความมืดตามเสียงของนาง  
  
  
**"เจ้าจำธอร์ได้หรือไม่? พี่ชายของเจ้า?"** ฟริกกาเอ่ยถาม นางปล่อยให้ข้าซุกตักนาง นางบรรจงลูบผมของข้า และนั่นให้ความรู้สึกราวกับสวรรค์

  
_...การได้สัมผัสใครที่มีเลือดเนื้อ..._  
  
  
_"ข้าจำธอร์ได้"_ ข้าเอ่ยแต่แล้วก็แก้ เมื่อเข้าใจว่านางไม่ได้หมายถึง ข้าจำนามของธอร์ได้หรือไม่   
แต่นางหมายถึง..ข้าจำคนที่ชื่อธอร์ได้หรือไม่ _"ไม่..ข้าจำเขาไม่ได้..เขาคือพี่ชายของข้า?"_  
  
ฟริกกาไม่ได้ตอบคำถามนั้นของข้า หากแต่นางกลับถามข้าต่อ **"ธอร์มาหาเจ้าบ้างหรือไม่?"**  
  
  
ข้าคิด..ข้าพยายามนึกว่าธอร์คือใคร และเขามาหาข้าบ้างหรือไม่

 

_..ไม่มี..มีเพียงข้า..กับเงาอันบิดเบี้ยวของข้า..ตลอดมา..ตั้งแต่แรก..._

 

ข้าส่ายหัว และเอ่ยหมายเอาใจนาง _"ไม่..แต่ตอนนี้มีท่าน..แค่ท่านก็พอแล้ว"_  
  
  
**"ยกโทษให้ธอร์นะ โลกิ"** ฟริกกาเอ่ย **"เพราะธอร์ไม่มีวันยกโทษให้ตัวเองแน่ หากเห็นเจ้าสภาพนี้"**  
  
  
ข้าไม่รู้จะตอบอะไร ข้าจึงทำแค่พยักหน้าอีกครั้ง  
  
นางยิ้มเศร้าๆให้แก่ข้า  
  
ก่อนที่ช่วงเวลาแห่งความสุขของข้าจะจบลง  
เสียงตะโกนจากไหนสักที่เรียกฟริกาา  
  
**"ฟริกกา!! รีบไปเร็ว..พวกนี้จะตื่นแล้ว"**  
  
ฟริกกาสะดุ้ง เช่นเดียวกับที่ข้าสะดุ้ง  
ข้าเลื่อนมือไปกุมมือฟริกกาแน่น ราวกับขอร้องนางว่า อย่าเพิ่งไป  
ฟริกกาทำเหมือนจะร้องไห้ แต่นางค่อยๆแกะมือข้าออก และข้ารู้ดีว่านั่นหมายความว่านางกำลังจะไป  
  
ฟริกกาเสยผมตรงหน้าผากของข้าขึ้น และบรรจงทาบริมฝีปากของนางลงบนหน้าผากของข้า  
**"แม่ขอโทษ โลกิ..แม่สัญญาว่าแม่จะหาทางช่วยเจ้า"**

  
  
ข้าร้องไห้และพลิกตัวหันหลังให้นาง ตอนที่นางลุกขึ้น เดินออกไป ปิดประตู ทิ้งให้โลกของข้ามีแต่ความมืดมิด กับ ไอ้กระจกบ้าๆที่มีแสงสลัวๆ  
  
  
ข้ามองไปที่กระจกอย่างห้ามไม่ได้ และข้าเห็นเงาสะท้อนข้า..ที่ไม่ได้สภาพดูดีกว่าข้าแม้แต่น้อย เป็นแค่ซากเนื้อเน่าๆไม่ต่างกัน หากแต่มันกำลังแสยะยิ้มบิดเบี้ยว..เยาะเย้ยข้า ราวกับมันดีกว่าข้ามาตลอดและตลอดไป

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

นานหลังจากฟริกกาจากไปและไม่เคยหวนกลับมาอีก  
  
  
ข้าโกรธนาง  
  
  
โกรธนางที่ทอดทิ้งข้า  
  
  
ส่วน ธอร์  
  
ข้าก็เกลียดเขาเช่นกัน  
  
หากเขาเป็นพี่ชายข้าจริง และเมื่อเขาไม่เคยมาหาข้า ไม่เคยคิดจะช่วยข้า  
ข้าก็สมควรมีสิทธิ์เกลียดเขา  
  
  
ข้าอยากให้ทุกคนทรมานเหมือนที่ข้าเป็นอยู่ตอนนี้  
  
  
ก่อนหน้าที่ข้าจะได้พบฟริกกา  
ข้ามักฝันว่าไอ้เงาสะท้อนของข้าฆ่าข้า  
  
แต่ เดี๋ยวนี้ ข้าฝันว่ามันฉุดข้าลุกขึ้น ส่งมีดให้แก่ข้า เปิดประตูให้ข้าออกไป ข้ากับมันฆ่าทุกอย่างที่อยู่ตรงหน้า ข้ากับมันย้อมไปด้วยเลือด มันหัวเราะ  ข้าหัวเราะ แม้ว่าข้าไม่รู้ว่าจะหัวเราะได้อย่างไร  
  
จากนั้นมันพาข้าเดินไปที่เก้าอี้สีทองตัวใหญ่อยู่เหนือทุกอย่าง จับข้านั่งลง มันยิ้มให้ข้า และข้ายิ้มให้มัน  
  
  
ข้าไม่รู้ว่านั่นหมายความว่าอะไร..  
แต่บางครั้ง หลังจากข้าตื่นจากฝัน ข้ากลัวตัวเอง  
บางครั้งข้าตระหนักว่าตัวเองไม่ต้องการฆ่าใคร  
ข้าไม่ได้ต้องการนั่งเก้าอี้สีทองตัวใหญ่นั่น  
  
  
_ข้าแค่ต้องการออกไปจากที่นี่.._

 

_เท่านั้นเอง..._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

ข้ากำลังจะตาย..และข้ารู้สึกได้

ข้าสัมผัสถึงมันได้ ราวกับข้ามีญาณวิเศษ

มันอยู่ตรงหน้าแค่เอื้อมนี่เอง

 

เสียงหัวเราะของเจ้าเงาสะท้อนบ้าๆนั่น นับวันจะดังขึ้นในหัวทุกที

เดี๋ยวนี้มันไม่ต้องการให้ข้าหลับ และฝันถึงมันอีกแล้ว

 

มันปรากฏตัวได้ทุกทีและทุกเวลา

ไม่จำกัดแค่ในกระจกหรือนิทรา

ข้าไม่อาจควบคุมมันได้อีกต่อไป

 

มันไม่เคยพูด..ไม่จริงๆ

บางครั้งมันแค่นั่งข้างๆข้า ด้วยร่างกายบิดเบี้ยววิปริต เต็มไปด้วยรอยแผล คล้ายซากศพขึ้นเรื่อยๆไม่ต่างจากข้า แต่มันเหยียดสายตามองข้าราวกับมันดีกว่า ราวกับข้าเป็น _ปรสิต_ ที่อาศัยมันอยู่ เป็น _หนอนแมลง_ ที่ไร้ค่า และมันคือ **_'_** ** _ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง'_**

 

อ้อ--แน่นอนมันดีกว่า

 

มันลุกขึ้นเดิน นั่ง หัวเราะ กรีดร้อง ในขณะที่ข้าเน่าเป็นผัก

 

ข้าอ่อนแอลง --และมันแข็งแกร่งขึ้นทุกที

 

ข้าขดกายหันหน้าลงกองฟาง รู้สึกยินดีกว่าที่จะดมกองฟางเน่าๆ แทนที่ต้องเห็นสายตาเหยียดหยามจากเงาสะท้อนบ้าๆของข้าเอง

 

หากแต่มันไม่เคยช่วยอะไร...

 

ความมืดไม่เคยซ่อนมันจากข้า หรือซ่อนข้าจากมัน

 

ข้ารู้สึกถึงมัน ราวกับข้าเป็นมัน ข้ารับรู้ชัดเจนว่ามันอยู่ตรงนั้น รู้สึกเช่นไร เกลียดและสมเพชข้าเช่นไร

 

มันบอกข้า --โดยที่ไม่ได้พูด

มันบอกว่า ถ้าข้ายอมแพ้ ข้าพร้อมที่จะตายโดยพร้อมใจ จงจำนนให้กับมันดีกว่า มันจะมอบพลังให้ข้า ให้ข้าอยู่ต่อไป และมันจะทำให้ข้ามีความสุข มันจะไขว่คว้าความสุขที่ข้าควรได้มาให้

 

หากแต่ข้ารู้

รู้จริงๆอย่างที่ไม่อาจเข้าใจ

 

มือข้าเปื้อนเลือดมามาก

ข้าสมควรที่จะทรมาน

ข้าไม่ต้องการทำร้ายใครอีก

 

แต่ ปีศาจของข้า เงาสะท้อนของข้า กำลังจะ _ฆ่า_ อีก

และข้าไม่สามารถห้ามไม่ให้มันเกิดขึ้นได้ _หากข้ายังมีชีวิตอยู่_

 

 

ความตาย..ของข้า

 

 

จะพราก _ความเจ็บปวด_ ทุกอย่างไปจากข้า

และจะพรากมันจากการ _ทำลายทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง_

 

 

ข้าเริ่มอ้อนวอน

 

สวดภาวนาให้ยมทูตมารับข้าเสียที

 

และดูราวยมทูตจะรับฟังคำข้า

เพราะข้าแทบไม่รู้สึกอะไรอีก

 

ข้ากำลังจะตาย

 

และข้ายินยอมพร้อมใจ..อย่างยิ่ง

 

 

...

...

 

 

แต่แล้วเงาสะท้อนของข้าก็พูดขึ้นมาเป็นครั้งแรก

เสียงแหบพร่าของมันนั้นดังก้องขึ้นในหัว เหมือนพิษร้ายที่ไหลย้อนเข้าร่าง

 

**_'_ ** **_ธอร์'_ **

 

มันกระซิบ

 

และไม่ว่ามันจะเป็นอะไร มันจะใช่ข้าหรือไม่ มันรู้จักข้าดีกว่าตัวข้าเอง

 

**_'_ ** **_ธอร์'_ **

 

มันยังคงกระซิบนามนั้น ทั้งที่มันรู้ว่าไม่มีความจำเป็นเลย

ทันทีที่ได้ยิน นามนั้น ครั้งเดียว..ครั้งเดียวก็เกินพอ

 

 

_..._ _ข้าไม่อยากตาย...ยังไม่อยากตาย...._

 

 

_ยังตายไม่ได้_

 

 

ข้าพลิกตัวขึ้นเงยหน้าจากกองฟาง มองมันที่แสยะยิ้มรู้ว่าตัวเองได้ชัยชนะ

 

" _ธอร์_ " มันกับข้าเอ่ยขึ้นพร้อมกัน ยอมรับว่าทั้งมันและข้าต่างก็ ' _ต้องมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไป_ ' เพราะ ' _ธอร์_ '

 

ข้าไม่เคยสงสัยว่าทำไมต้องเป็น ' _ธอร์_ '

 

หากแต่ตอนนี้ ข้าเริ่มสงสัย และ ตั้งคำถาม

 

 _'_ _ธอร์ทำอะไรกับข้าไว้'_ และ _'_ _ข้าทำอะไรกับธอร์ไว้'_

 

เพราะข้าเอ่ยชื่อนั้นด้วยความรู้สึกผิด รัก และหวงแหน

หากแต่มัน..เงาสะท้อนของข้า มันเอ่ยถึงชื่อนั้นด้วย ความจงเกลียดยิ่งนัก

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

ข้าหลับตาลง และคิดว่านี่คงสิ้นสุดกันสักที จะไม่มีนิทรา ไม่มีอะไรอีก เพียงความตายอย่างแท้จริงเท่านั้น

 

_ความตาย..จบสิ้นความเจ็บปวด_

 

' _ธอร์_ ' จากปากของเงาข้าไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรอีก

 

นามของ _ธอร์_ ไม่ช่วยอะไรอีกแล้ว

 

ทำไมข้าถึงจะอยากเจอพี่ชายที่ไม่เคยรักแล้วหวงแหนข้า

ทำไมต้องอยากเจอคนที่ไม่เคยย่างกายมาหาข้า ให้ข้าได้รู้จักเขา ได้สัมผัสเขา

ทำไมข้าต้องอยากเจอคนที่อาจจะเป็นสาเหตุให้ข้ามาอยู่ที่นี่กัน

 

_ช่างมัน..ช่างมันเถอะ ทุกอย่างนั่นแหละ_

 

_เจอ ธอร์ ก็ไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปหรอก_

 

ข้าไม่ได้รู้จัก ' _ธอร์_ ' ...ไม่อีกต่อไป

แล้วทำไมเขาถึงต้องมีความหมายต่อข้าด้วย

 

สิ่งเดียวที่มีความหมายต่อข้าตอนนี้คือ _..ให้ข้าได้พักเสียที.._

 

ให้ข้าตายลง ให้ข้าจบสิ้นกับความเจ็บปวด ความวิปราศของตนเสียที

 

เงาของข้าส่ายหัว ถอนหายใจ ราวกับข้าทำให้มันผิดหวัง

แต่มันเองก็ยอมแพ้เช่นกัน ยอมแพ้ที่จะกล่อมข้าอีกต่อไป

 

มันรู้..ข้าเจ็บปวดและขลาดเขลาเกินกว่าจะมีชีวิตต่อไป

 

เมื่อข้าเจ็บ ข้าอ่อนแอลง ข้าอยากหนีไปจากความเจ็บปวดนี้ แม้ว่านั่นหมายถึงความตายก็ตาม

 

มันรู้..มันเลยเกลียดข้าตั้งแต่ทีแรก คอยเฝ้าสมเพชข้า

 

มันไม่เหมือนข้า..ยิ่งมันเจ็บปวดเท่าใด มันก็ยิ่งแข็งแกร่ง

ยิ่งมันเจ็บปวด มันยิ่งโกรธ ยิ่งทรงพลัง ยิ่งหาญกล้า

พร้อมจะแลกทุกอย่างเพื่อความฉิบหายของคนที่เป็นสาเหตุให้มันเจ็บปวด

 

ข้าเดาโดยรู้ว่าคำตอบของข้าถูก ' _ธอร์_ ' คือคนๆนั้น คนที่เงาของข้าต้องการให้ฉิบหาย

 

ข้าเคยเกลียดเงาอันบิดเบี้ยวของข้า

แต่แล้ว ตอนนี้ข้าเข้าใจมันแล้ว และบอกได้เลย ข้ารักมันยิ่งกว่าที่ข้ารักตัวเอง

หากทำได้ หากเปลี่ยนตัวกันได้ ข้าพร้อมจะให้มันยึดร่างนี้ และทำตามที่ใจมันปรารถนา

 

มันสมควรจะได้รับความสุข

 

มันกล้าแกร่ง ไม่เคยคิดยอมจำนนต่อโชคชะตา มันพร้อมจะสู้เพื่อที่จะได้ในสิ่งที่มันควรได้

 

มันคือวีรบุรุษที่ข้าไม่อาจเป็นได้

 

ข้าอ่อนแอเกินไป..อ่อนแอเกินกว่าจะฆ่าใครอีก เกินกว่าจะหายใจเข้าออกด้วยความภาคภูมิ เกินกว่าจะยืนหยัดลุกขึ้นสู้

 

ข้าอยากตายเต็มทนแล้ว อยากจบสิ้น ยุติทุกอย่างแต่เพียงเท่านี้

ไม่อยากรับรู้อะไรอีก ไม่ต้องการสู้แล้ว..ไม่จริงๆ

 

ข้าทำให้เงาอันบิดเบี้ยวของข้าผิดหวัง

และ..ข้ารู้ แม้จะจำความไม่ได้ก็ตาม..

 

 

_ข้าทำให้ทุกคนผิดหวังเสมอ..ตลอดมา..และตลอดไป..._

 

ข้าอ่อนแอ ไร้พลัง และไม่มีวันทำให้ใครภาคภูมิใจได้.. _ไม่มีวัน_

 

_ไม่มีใครหรอก..ไม่มีใครที่จะสามารถรักคนขี้ขลาดและโง่เลาอย่างข้าได้.._

 

 

**_ไม่มีวัน_ **

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

ข้าสัมผัสได้ว่ามีใครสัมผัสตัวข้าอยู่ น้ำตาของเขา หยดน้ำเล็กอุ่นๆหยดลงสัมผัสบนตัวข้า

แต่ข้าไม่มีแรงแม้กะทั่งจะลืมตา..ข้ายอมแพ้แล้ว..หากข้าต้องตาย ข้าก็ไม่ได้เสียดายอะไร..ไม่สิ สำหรับตอนนี้มันคือทุกสิ่งที่ข้าเฝ้ารอ ข้าฝันอยากจะตาย _\--ข้าน่าจะตายไปแล้วด้วยซ้ำ_

 

ข้าไม่รู้อีกต่อไปว่าจะมีชีวิตเพื่ออะไร

หาก ' _ธอร์_ ' ไม่ได้สำคัญกับข้าอีกต่อไป

 

"ลืมตา โลกิ ลืมตาให้ข้าเห็น" เสียงดังกังวาน เข้มแข็ง องอาจ ตะคอกใส่ข้า

 

ข้าเหนื่อยเกินกว่าจะลืมตาขึ้น แม้จะสงสัยเหลือเกินว่านั่นคือเสียงของใคร หยดน้ำตาอุ่นๆหยดแล้วหยดเล่าที่กระทบใบหน้าข้านั้น เรียกร้องให้ข้ารู้สึกมีชีวิตอีกครั้ง ตระหนักรู้ว่านี่ไม่ใช่ความตาย ไม่ใช่นิทรา แต่คือความจริง

 

"ถ้าเจ้าเป็นอะไรไปข้าจะไม่ให้อภัยตัวเองอีกเลย โลกิ!! ลืมตาขึ้น! ตอบข้าสิ! โลกิ!!" เขาเริ่มเขย่าตัวข้า จนข้าเจ็บแปลบไปทั้งตัว เขารวบร่างอันพิกลพิการของข้าขึ้นกอดแน่น ตัวของอีกฝ่ายช่างใหญ่และองอาจในขณะที่ข้าเล็กกระจ้อยร่อย ชีพจรของอีกฝ่ายเต้นดัง ในขณะที่ของข้าแผ่วเบา ข้ารู้สึกราวกับจะแหลกเป็นชิ้นๆภายใต้อ้อมกอดนั้น อุณหภูมิที่อุ่นจนร้อนของเขากำลังเผาไหม้ข้าที่เย็นเฉียบ

 

"อย่ายุ่งกับข้า" ข้าพึมพำ แทบจะไม่ได้ยินเสียงตัวเองที่หลุดออกมาจากปาก แต่ดูเหมือนอีกฝ่ายได้ยินชัดเจนเพราะเขาปล่อยข้าจากอ้อมกอดนั้น ประคองข้าออกเพื่อที่เขาจะได้มองข้าถนัดตา

 

"โลกิ.." เสียงนั้นเอ่ยเบาๆ "เจ้ายังไม่ตาย" เสียงนั้นปิติยินดีเป็นล้นพัน หากแต่ก็เศร้าศร้อยนัก ข้าไม่อาจบอกได้ว่าเพราะอะไร .. ไม่ใช่ด้วยสมองที่เหนื่อยล้าแบบนี้

 

"กำลังแล้วล่ะ.." ข้ากระซิบถ้อยคำตอบเขา ด้วยน้ำเสียงถือดีเล็กน้อยที่ข้าไม่แน่ใจว่ามาจากไหน

 

"อย่าพูดแบบนั้น" เสียงนั้นเครือ มันเต็มไปด้วยความอ่อนแอในน้ำเสียงแข็งกร้าวนั้น "อย่าพูดแบบนั้น โลกิ..ข้าจะไม่ยอมให้เจ้าตาย" 

 

"ข้าขอโทษสำหรับทุกสิ่ง" เสียงนั้นสะอื้น อุ้งมือของเขาสัมผัสใบหน้าของข้า อุณหภูมิของเขาทำให้แก้มข้าร้อนผ่าว "ทุกอย่างผิดที่ข้าเอง" เขาบอกข้าอย่างอ่อนโยนก่อนหน้าผากของเขาจะก้มลงชนกับหน้าผากของข้า แล้วเริ่มร้องไห้ น้ำตาที่ไหลเป็นสายของชายดังกล่าวที่ข้าไม่รู้จักและยังไม่สามารถลืมตาขึ้นมองนั้นท่วมเต็มใบหน้าข้า

 

เกลือจากน้ำตาของเขาทำให้บาดแผลบนผิวกายของข้า แสบเข้าไส้

แต่ข้าไม่คิดจะผลักไสสัมผัสเหล่านั้นแม้แต่น้อย

 

 

"สู้สิ โลกิ..เจ้าไม่เคยยอมแพ้ อย่าเพิ่งเริ่มยอมแพ้ตอนนี้..น้องข้า..ได้โปรด"

 

 

 

 ** _น้องข้า_**?  ข้าสะดุดกับคำที่เขาเรียกขานข้า

 

 

"จะ..เจ้าคือ _ธอร์_?" ข้าถามเสียงแผ่วกระซิบกระซาบ โดยที่ยังคงไม่ลืมตา

แต่ในใจนั้นกลับเต้นระรัวราวกับเด็กที่เล่นเกมชนะ ใจข้านั้นราวกับจะกู่ร้องว่าข้าเจอเส้นชัยเข้าแล้ว ข้าได้รู้แล้วว่า _ธอร์_ คืออะไร และบัดนี้ _ธอร์_ มาอยู่เบื้องหน้าของข้า

 

ไม่ว่าข้าจะพร่ำบอกว่า ' _ธอร์_ ' ไม่มีความหมายกับข้ามากเท่าไหร่

แต่ยามนี้ข้าไม่คิดสนใจว่าจะกลืนน้ำลายตัวเองหรือไม่

 

ในที่สุด ' _ธอร์_ ' ก็มาหาข้า  ใจข้านั้นเต้นระรัวราวกับจะหลุดออกมาจากอก

 

คำถามเดียว ความปรารถนาเดียวที่ข้าเฝ้าย้ำไม่ให้ตนลืม บัดนี้อยู่ตรงหน้า ข้าหาเจอแล้ว และไม่มีสิ่งใดติดค้างอีกหากจะต้องตายลงเดี๋ยวนี้

 

เพียงแต่..มันยากเหลือเกินที่จะลืมตาขึ้นดูใบหน้านั้น...

 

_ข้าเสียใจเพียงเรื่องนั้น..._

 

ข้ารู้ตัวอีกที ร่างข้าก็ถูกยกขึ้นด้วยท่อนแขนอันกำยำ เขาช้อนร่างข้าขึ้น อุ้มราวกับข้าเป็นเจ้าสาวในงานวิวาห์ เขาออกวิ่ง แรงสะเทือนและน้ำตาทำให้แผลทั่วร่างข้ารู้สึกราวกับกำลังจะปริออกเป็นชิ้นๆ หากแต่ความเจ็บปวดพลันไม่สำคัญอีกต่อไป ไม่สำคัญอีกแล้วแม้ว่ามันจะเจ็บกว่าอีกกี่ร้อยเท่าพันเท่าก็ตาม

 

 

_ในอ้อมกอดของเขา ข้ารู้สึกปลอดภัยและอบอุ่น_

 

 

ข้าเผยยิ้มอย่างอ่อนแรงทว่าเป็นสุขยิ่งนัก สุขยิ่งกว่าใดๆ ก่อนสติสัมปะชัญญะทุกอย่างจะค่อยๆดับลง

 

บางที...

 

ข้าท่องชื่อ _ธอร์_ มาตลอดก็เพื่อการนี้..

 

 

 

_เพื่อความตายที่สมบูรณ์แบบ_

 

 

 

**รัก**

 

นั่นคือสิ่งที่ข้ากลับมาจำได้ว่า มันรู้สึกเช่นไร

 

ข้ารัก _ธอร์_ ยิ่งนัก

 

 

 

เสียงหัวเราะเบาๆหวีดแหลมดังมาจากที่ไกลๆ --นั่นเสียงของเงาข้าเอง

มันหัวเราะ..แล้วข้าไม่สนใจจะตั้งคำถามว่าทำไม

 

 

**_ข้ามีความสุข_ **

 

พอแล้วล่ะ..ความสุขนี้มากกว่าที่ข้าสามารถจินตนาการได้เสียอีก..

 

พอแล้วสำหรับทุกอย่าง

 

 

นี่คือจุดจบที่งดงามที่สุดแล้วของข้า

 

 

.. _ธอร์_..

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
